Behind bars with you
by LP-lova210
Summary: 2 unexpected people end up in the same jail cell. they must tolerate eachother for ten weeks.well they develope a bond, or will it be over before it begins? JxS full summary inside RxR
1. Get The Flip Outta Here

**Disclaimer: **nope, I don't own them, never will I ever so get off my back about it

Kay, I've been thinking about this story for a while, and I actually was inspired to do it from a dream I had (weird). Lets just say that 2 unlikely people (well one unlikely person and one expected) end up in the same jail cell, and they have to live together for the next 10 weeks.

Just to tell ya, it's a gay jail, now I have no clue if there are real places like that but in this story there is. So enjoy

**Get the flip outta here**

**Jou's POV **(might change the POV a bit, I don't know yet)

_Flashback_

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I growled out.

"we have places for fags like you" the police man said tightening the grip on my wrists.

"what are you talking about! I did nothing!"

"You should know that being gay is illegal in this part of town. We would put you in hell but we're afraid the Devil would give you back" he said as his partner laughed.

He threw me harshly into the police car as they drove me off to what was going to be hell.

Jail

_End flashback_

Yeah by this time you should have already guessed that its me, Jonouchi Katsuya. In the flesh, and behind bars. Now you would think that I did something horribly wrong to be in jail. But this isn't any ordinary jail. This is supposedly a gay jail. They find gay men and throw them in jail and torture them until they chose to turn straight.

But not me.

I've been gay ever since the day before forever

And I'm not letting no overgrown ass tell me what to do.

But until I can find a way out of here, I'm stuck

"I swear if you do not get your filthy hands off of me, I'll sue you so hard your grand children will need lawyers!" I heard a angry voice from afar.

"it can't be"

that voice…it was too familiar.

But before I could even deny it, it was true.

Seto Kaiba

My arch enemy, my long time hated friend since forever, and now he's here

"woopty flippin doo"

"well, well, well, look what we have in our hands, a little mutt got in trouble and now he's being punished" he said.

In that voice

God I hated that voice so much

Everytime he spoke it made me want to rip out his vocal cords and just burn them.

"your one to speak, Kaiba. What brings you to this dump?" yeah stupid question but I needed to hear it from him say it.

"Well since everyone in here, are here for the same reason, you should very well know" I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. Ha, he's embarrassed.

I laughed. "well get the flip outta here, I would have never guess the Seto Kaiba, big CEO. Mr. I'msorichimsocoolimthebestduelistthateverlivedbowdowntomygreatness is gay. This is a moment to treasure, or take a picture for black mail" I smirked. This imformation was just overwhelming.

He sneered and sat down on the bed that I was currently laying on. "move mutt I'm sleeping here"

I laughed. "You've got to be shitting me, I'm not moving, there's a bed on top, sleep there for all I care"

He glared at me. I swore his eyes turned blood shot red. I never thought the dragon would have such a fit about being on top or bottom.

Oh god that sounded so wrong.

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I hopped on the top bunk.

I took a look around the room.

It was fairly big for a jail cell. The walls were painted a rusty grey color. The bed smelled of fried chicken, which was kind of weird. There was a toilet, and a mirror above it.

I looked across the bars and saw that there was a television planted at the corner of the hall. I guess the police men watch that television, since it never leaves the playboy channel.

Perverts

"how were you caught?" I asked out of the blue.

"what?"

"like, how did they find out that you were gay"

"…"

ok I 'm guessing that he didn't want to tell me. But guess what? I don't care. If Joey Wheeler wants to know, then Joey gets to know

"I expect an answer"

"well I don't think that's it any of your business"

"well then if you don't tell me then your business will be everyone else's business" I wasn't even sure if I understood that but I guess Kaiba

"strip club"

my eyes widen

"dude, even I know better than to go to a strip club. And it's one thing for it to be me. But you? You're like important, you can't just be in strip clubs when ever you want"

"I wasn't there for pleasure"

"sure, you weren't" I said sarcastically.

"no I wasn't, I came there to meet a friend"

"at a strip club"

"well my friend told me to meet him at a place, and it just happened to be a strip club"

"well wouldn't you have figured out that it was a strip club by the address?"

"well I've never been to a strip club"

my jaw dropped

I popped my head under the bed to see him. He was typing away on his lap top.

"you've never been to a strip club?"

he shook his head

"you know your not a very good gay guy"

he stared at me. Almost like he was offended

"well I'm in here for the same reason you, so I must be pretty gay"

ha, he think he just can insult me

"hey I'm proud of my gayness"

"I bet you are" he said under his breath

"man I'm hungry" I said rummaging through my pockets to find a old candy bar.

"I wouldn't take the risk, who knows how long those been in there" he said.

" oh wow I'm getting advice from Big Brother big man, we must cherish this moment"

he sneered "don't read too much into the sentence _mutt_" he had emphasis on mutt, like he was putting me in my place

well it takes a lot more than a word to put me in my place

it seems like it's going to be a long ten weeks

"what turned you happy?" I asked trying to start conversation

"excuse me?" he asked completely clueless

"happy, you know like gay means happy"

"oh, well I don't think that's any of your…ok I'll tell you

"now your getting how I do business"

"well I want to know what turned you gay"

"hell no, boy you must be on kibbles and bits"

"I'm serious, if you must know all this information about me, then I should know something about you too" he said as a-matter-a-fact

"fine, fine, fine, if you must know"

I guess I could tell him, it really isn't all that horrible

But it's Seto Kaiba

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

yeah it was short. I wanted to start out short. See I have this all planned out

its all in my head, now all it needs is to get on my computer. Now how to do this…

expect the least expected

Review please, I like reviews

LP-Lova


	2. That Bastard

**Disclaimer: **nope, I don't own them; never will I ever so get off my back about it

**That Bastard**

**Jou's POV**

It's a new day, in a totally new place

I yawned and sat to hear the annoying little sound. It sounded like fingers lightly tapping on an electronic device. Also known as a laptop

"Do you mind?"

"Do I mind what, mutt?" every sentence he said he always had to end it in mutt.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, it's 6:30" what the hell was I doing up so early?

"And you have the nerve to be typing away so loudly on your laptop. They should take that away from you, they don't know if you're like getting your like "posse" to come in like shut down the place"

"Hm, you're not as dumb I would have thought, mutt"

"Quit with the dog names, ok, it's getting real annoying" I really did hate him calling me mutt. I have a name, use it.

There was a long pause. Kind of awkward actually

"So…" I said breaking the silence

"I see that the mutt doesn't like for it to be quiet, I'm sure that's not very common in your parts"

I didn't like that remark; I didn't like it at all

"You know, everyday I think to myself, why do I hate Kaiba so much? Then every time I see you, and reality just flows back in. you're a egotistical, arrogant, rich, bastard, that cares for no one except his own ass and his stupid little company that no one except him cares about!" I took a deep breath considering I said that all in one big line. I felt a little bit better but as I could see, Kaiba didn't seem too pleased.

I stared right in his eyes

Such hatred

Such hurt

Like he truly hated me

"You want to know something? You may hate me like no other, but to tell the absolute truth, I don't hate you that much, I always thought that there was some good in you. But now, all I see is a selfish ass, which makes me wonder…why do I even waste my valuable time arguing with a dirty little mutt? I know my answer, but…do you?"

He sat back down on his bed and went back to his laptop. I truly had no clue what he was talking about but I think it was an insult

**Next Day**

"Wake up everyone! I said get up you little fags! This ain't no daytime spa; get off your asses now!"

I sat up and yawned. I opened my eyes and immediately closed them from the piercing light shining down on me.

"Hey Blondie, rise and shine" this raspy voice said, the voice was very near to my ear, and I could smell the booze on his breath. I stood up and noticed that Kaiba had already left, with his laptop of course.

"Looking for your friend eh? He's already down at the cafeteria, he insisted that you sleep in because he knew that you were going to be mad if I were going to wake you up at the designated time" I rubbed the cold out of my eyes trying to stand up right.

"Uh whatever, just show me the food"

He laughed this old raspy laugh "down the hall, big old door, can't miss it"

"I walked down the hall and heard muffled chattering behind the doors. I opened it and all eyes turned on me.

Some were glaring, some were gazing, and some were just staring because everyone else was.

But not Kaiba, he was sitting in the far corner typing away on his laptop. As I started to walk over to the food court, everyone piled over to me, trying to get my name, number, age stuff like that. Some people were getting me food, and offering me seats. It was quite flattering. I took the first plate I saw that had food on it and sat across from Kaiba.

He shot a glare at me. I guess he was still mad at me. But if he expects to get an apology from me then he is…

"Sorry"

What the hell? Why was he saying sorry? Wait, why is _he _saying sorry, I don't ever think I have heard him apologize to anyone in his whole entire life. This is amazing.

"For what? I'm the one who like totally insulted you"

"Yeah, this is true, but I shouldn't have been like that, shot you a glare like that, and then just ignoring you for the rest of the night"

I was just amazed. This has never happened before, Kaiba actually felt sorry.

"Yeah, but Kaiba I'm kind of use to it, you ignore me all that time"

He shrugged." I was thinking last night, about everything I do to you, and I thought, well I'm going to not be so mean to you all the time"

My eyes widened. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Uh, ok, sure, I doubt it will work, but you know there's a first time for everything right?"

Then the impossible happened

Kaiba smiled

Not like a my plan is working kind of smile. It was like a real sincere smile, like he really meant it.

Ok that's getting really freaky, really fast.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We were all sitting in the lobby, because apparently the boss wanted to test us on how gay we really were.

"So today's test will be called…well I haven't thought of a name yet, but what you have to do is easy. Sit in those chairs in front of the television, and you have to watch playboy. Anyone who refuses will get an even worse test" the guy really thought that was a threat to us. It was quite amusing.

He flipped on the channel, and there were the chicks all naked rubbing on each other. I shuddered. I think that is the most disgusting site ever. Now if it was boy on boy, then it would been a little bit different.

I looked around and saw that no one was watching the television anymore. Some people were playing cards, some people were just talking, and some people, Seto Kaiba to be exact, were type, type, typing away on his little laptop.

I've been in this dump for about 2 days and I already met this dude, he's really cool, his name was Howie. He was about 18, and he was pretty cute. He had blood red hair that sat on his shoulders. It had that lion look, like it was hard to tame his hair. It was all over the place, but it added to his cuteness. His eyes were gorgeous; they were like a crystal blue. Almost clear, they were mesmerizing.

"Hey Jou, over here!" he yelled from across the room. I come over and sat down across from him and what seemed to be a friend.

So much for my chances with him

"Hey, Jou this is my brother, Dilyn, yeah I know we look nothing alike, but we are blood related"

I looked over at his brother. He was cute also, not as cute as his brother, but he a adorable look about him. He looked slightly younger, like 16 or 17.

"You probably thought we were together right?" he said.

I shook my head. Well that was a lie.

Dilyn laughed "even if we weren't related, I would never go out with someone as disgusting as this pervert over here"

Howie looked playfully shocked. "Yeah? Well where do you think I get that from?"

"I don't know, television, mom always said to stay away from television, but do you listen? Of course not"

"Are you kidding! It was you who mom said that to. It was because I wanted to watch something, and you wanted to watch care bears!"

This was quite amusing. Sibling rivalry. Classic

"yeah, the only reason I wanted to watch the care bears was because I knew if you were going to watch something It was going to corrupt you little mind!"

"My little mind! Have you forgotten that I'm your older brother, I'm suppose to tell you what you can and can not watch!"

"Yeah well you're not doing a good job of it!"

With that Dilyn walked off waving at me and glaring at Howie

I looked back at Howie who was cooling off from the little fight match that happened just before.

"Excuse my brother, I think my mother dropped him on his head a few times when he was a lad"

I laughed

"Hey, I gotta get goin' I'll see you around chocolate eyes"

With that he headed off

I blushed. Wow, now I have a nickname.

_Chocolate eyes_

I like that..Alot

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was about 6 o clock, and I am bored as hell

"Hey Kaiba?"

"What?"

" Are you single?"

" I don't think that's any.."

"It's a simple yes or no question"

I truly was not in the mood for him giving me a lecture about what I can and can not know. If I want to know something then I am going to know

"…yes"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Possibly"

I jumped off the bed and sat on his

He was actually starting to open up to me

"Could you give me a hint, of to what he looks like?"

"Hm, well he has blond hair, and brown eyes, almost chocolate"

My eyes widened. Is he talking about me? But they way he's talking it's like he doesn't even know that his crush is right there.

I turned around and stared at him.

Deep in his eyes, I just saw ice blue, just as before. Nothing more, nothing less

Well since I couldn't see anything from his gaze, I had to go for plan B

I kissed him

My eyes were still staring at him, trying to see any emotion

Nothing except

_Surprise_

He didn't kiss back

He just froze

I slowly pulled away

Silence

But that ended quite quickly

"What the hell do you think your doing! What possessed you to do that? Did you think that I was talking about you ? Well buddy, I sure as hell wasn't talking about a mutt like you"

Alrighty then, so he doesn't like me

"Sorry for thinking that you'd like anyone but yourself!" I shot him a glare as I climbed back on my bed. It's not like I wanted to be with him. I just saw him as a…challenge. Like deep inside there was some good, but now I see, there is no good in him…just Kaiba

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

so so so sorry that took my so long I was having serious writers block, so I took off school today so I could work on it, and I think it's pretty good

read n review peezzee

LPLova


	3. The Difference

**Disclaimer: ** nope, I don't own them; never will I ever so get off my back about it

Just to give you a tiny tiny itsy bitsy preview of what to come of the story, well let's see. All I'm going to say is the jail isn't going to last for exactly ten weeks as I planned. I was caught up in the moment and kind of changed the story plot a little. But not to worry, it'll still be good because Jou n Seto will be soon together, just not now.

Now on with the story!

**The Difference**

**Jou's POV**

The officers had went out to lunch and left us here to do nothing. I was bored out of my mind, and I needed something to do.

And I think messing around with Kaiba would cure the itch

"Yo, Kaiba"

"What is it Mutt?"

I jumped down off the bed and sat in front of him

"See, I'm trying to be nice to you and all you do is push away"

"I don't need you being nice to me mutt"

"Oh really? So your happy with no friends, no life, knowing everyone in the world hates you except your brother and those die heart chicks are in love with you?"

He thought a moment "yup"

I froze. He can't be serious. That's not normal. Everyone in the world needs to be loved. No matter if you the sweetest person on earth or…Kaiba for that matter. I just can't understand him.

"But don't you want someone to love you, like I don't know a lover?"

I looked up from his laptop. Straight at me. No emotion just thought. Like he was thinking about an answer.

"I don't need anyone to love me"

"But don't you love someone, isn't there anyone in the world that you wish you could be with?"

He sighed. Like he was reluctant to answer

"Didn't we go over this?"

Then I thought

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

"Yea it's one of your specialties"

Ok this whole messing around with Kaiba thing is not going as well as I had hoped it would

"You know Kaiba, your one dude that I could never understand. Not once"

He smirked "I like it that way"

Heh, yeah me too. He gave me a challenge, like go through all of these obstacles and you'll get a prize. Oh, god now I'm starting to feel as if I like him. I mentally shuddered. No way, no how, not in hell, or anywhere for that manner. I will never be with Seto Kaiba

I looked up from my thoughts, and saw that Kaiba was staring back. No emotion, as usual, just looking. Almost…gazing, it was kind of freak though

"Uh, Kaiba what are…?"

Before I could even ask the question, his lips where on mine. But now, it wasn't me who kissed him. It was him who made the move on me. And I wanted to push away, and muscle in my body was just screaming for me to move, but there was that one little something that was keeping me there. Wanting more.

I slowly slid my arms around his neck, pulling my body on top of his. He was so soft, like velvet almost. And he looked so pale compared to me. But he looked so…

_Beautiful_

His arms had slid around my waist, pulling me closer. Almost protecting me, from everyone. It just felt so right

Yet so very wrong.

We aren't supposed to be together. I mean we're arch enemies, which are now making out in a gay jail cell. It made no sense.

But then, the moment was over

My eyes were still closed. I didn't want it to end; I wanted to stay like this

But his lips never came back

I opened my eyes and saw his eyes, staring right through me.

I could tell that he could see all my emotions. I wasn't very good at hiding mine, though he was a pro.

I turned a beat red; I had noticed that I was still on top of him, though he has yet to move me. But I did it for him. I slid off him and sat in the far corner (not that there was much of a bed) of the bed feeling quite embarrassed for letting any of that happen.

I glanced over at him

And he was staring back

Straight through me

Like a daggers, he wasn't angry, not happy, just…Kaiba

It made no sense

The rest of the morning was pretty quiet, no talking, just him typing and the music blaring out of my headphones

**----------------------------------**

It was about 4 in the afternoon. Yet I was still bored out of my mind. I still hadn't left Kaiba's bed, though he never said anything about it

"Yo, Blondie, you got mail" I looked up, and saw this real tall dude. Like 7 feet something. He threw me a letter

I studied the letter. Who in the hell would send me anything?

_Dear Joey,_

_Hey, heard you were in jail. You would know that I would probably yell at you for doing this, but a gay jail? Now that's what I call standing up for your rights! Anyway, we all miss you Joey, and even though I'm proud of you for being in that kind of jail, I still think that you should be as good as you can. Maybe they'll take you off for good behavior. Also, I found out that our rooming with Kaiba_. _Now I really feel sorry for you. Bummer man, having to stay in the same room with the one person you hated with a passion. Isn't it ironic? Anyway, we'll be at the door when you're released, hopefully you'll still be gay. (Gay power!)_

_From,_

_All of Us_

I smiled. That was sweet of them. That really made my day. I sat the letter on my bed and noticed, that there was another letter. It was torn and dirty, and smelled highly of booze.

_Dad_

I sighed. I knew if I opened this that every excuse would be thrown at me.

Might as well get it over it

_Joei,_

_I just saw the newz, yor in jail? What the fuk is rong with you? I told u to stay out of truble. But you hav to just ruin everything. Though I don't giv a flying fuck about you, you still belong to mi, so expect a good beaten wen you get home. itz time for someone to teech u a lesun_

It's just like him, to spell every other word wrong.

I sighed, crumpled up the letter and threw it against the nearest wall

_I hate him_

"is it really necessary to throw the letter on the floor? The trash is right next to you"

I glanced up at Kaiba, who apparently was wearing glasses, he looked hot wearing them too.

"Yes it was necessary" I said. It's just too much fun bugging Kaiba

"what was it that you threw anyway?"

"…letter"

"from?"

"aren't you Mr. nosey today"

"I was just wondering mutt, if you don't want to tell me then I'll stop asking"

it was true

I didn't want to tell him who it was

I was afraid he'd do something

Like he'd take my dad away

"it was from… my father"

"and why is that a bad thing?"

oh god, I can't believe I'm about to spill all my guts out to Kaiba, this just ain't like me to do this

it's like he's hypnotizing me

"well the letter basically said that he was going to kill me as soon as I got in the house"

"literally?"

"every word"

I looked at him. His eyes had softened. They were a deep blue, like he was sad, or sympathetic

_For me_

"he always would beat me, why, I don't know, he was drunk most of the time. that's why my mom took my sister away and left me with him. She said I'd turn to be just like him"

every word I said was making me even angrier I just felt like leaving everyone, I hate everyone. And everyone hated me

"but it's not true. I will never be like…_him"_

I was more so in my own little world, trying to keep my cool because inside I was going to burst

"if you know that you're nothing like your father, then why are you so upset thinking about?"

"because he reminds me. Everyday, I'll be at school, and I'll be happy and I'll forget about how I live. but when I step foot in the disgusting place called my home, he's the first to say it. To say 'No matter how you think of it, you will always be like me' and I hated when he said that, I didn't want to be like him. I hate him. I hate him so much"

great, I'm crying now. Good job Jou

I kept my head down, I didn't want him to see me cry. I hated when people saw me cry. It made me feel so inferior to them. Even though I probably already was.

I did my best to hold back my tears. I felt Kaiba near. Almost hovering over me

I couldn't see him but I felt him wraps his arms around me. The tears were coming, I couldn't stop them

I pulled myself on his lap and he pulled me closer. He was so warm, like a cat

And us sitting here, together…it felt right

_But wrong_

We're freaking enemies. We're the biggest enemies in school and all of us knew that. Yet I don't move. I didn't want to, he was comforting me. He makes me feel like I'm worth something in the world

_But I'm not_

"you ok now?"

I looked up at him and nodded

and he smiled

he's so beautiful when he smiles

like the angels

"you know chocolate eyes, when I first met you, I thought that you were really sweet. I also thought that you had a crush on me. But now I see, n I'm real sorry I ever thought anything along those lines"

I snapped my head around…

Dammit

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

okey doke, that's muh chapter. Hoped you liked it.

As you can obviously see that Howie saw Jou n Kaiba cuddlin, n now he's a little jealous.

But you'll just have to see what will come

You see the little purple button at the bottom of the screen? I'm sure you can. Well if you push that button you can review this chapter, and if you review this chapter then the author would be very grateful

LPLova


	4. Howie

**Disclaimer:** nope, I don't own them; never will I ever own them, so get off my back about it

_Previously on Behind Bars With You (_yeah I know I had to go for the soap opera crap)

"you know chocolate eyes, when I first met you; I thought that you were really sweet. I also thought that you had a crush on me. But now I see, n I'm real sorry I ever thought anything along those lines"

I snapped my head around…

Dammit

**Ooooooooooooooooooo0**

**Howie**

**Jou's POV (**A/N: ain't it always?)

"woah, Howie this is not what it looks like"

he was leaning against the wall outside the door way considering we were at the end of the hallway

"nah, you don't have to use that _this isn't what it looks like even though it is _line on me. We were never together Chocolate eyes. I'm just surprised if you were to do anything, it would be Mr. polestuckupmyass guy. But hey, opposites attract right? Later cutie" he pushed himself up from against the wall and walked off

"how dare he call me that"

I glared at Kaiba

"your right, your more of a misses" I smirked

"oh you're funny"

"ain't it obvious?"

he stuck his tongue out at me

"you better watch what you do with that or it'll be in more use then sticking it out at me"

I smirked at his reaction

He was speechless

He had no comeback, all he could do was stare

Damn I'm good

I looked out the window

It was already dark outside almost pitch black

"you, what time is it?"

"8:24"

ah hell the whole day just went by. It almost felt like all of this wasn't real

I mentally shook my head, I got to stop thinking all imaginative like that

I hopped off his bed and climbed up on mine

As soon as my cheek hit the overly dirty, booze smelling pillow, it felt like my whole body just shut down

Man I must be really tired

**-------------------------------------------**

**next day**

"this is an outrage! I demand to see my brother now!"

my eyes shot open from the intense arguing from what seemed to be Kaiba

"well, I'm sorry but we're not allowed to bring anyone under 16 to visit"

"Dammit, if you don't let me see my brother, I swear I will make you regret ever coming out of your mother's fucking ass!"

yeesh, I never knew how brutal Kaiba really was

"very sorry sir, I will bring him to you immediately"

the officer quickly turned and bolted out the room

"Brutal, aren't we"

he didn't turn his head, but he smirked

"eh, it gets the job done"

I sat up, god I'm hungry and I'm basically screaming for a shower

"besides, why is your brother coming anyway? We're not suppose to have visitors"

"it's visiting day, mutt"

oh wow, I was totally oblivious to this

"eh, not like it'll matter to me. It's not like anyone's going to come to visit me"

"oh I wouldn't say that"

I looked up

"well the gay queen himself" I said with a smile

Duke smirked

he was the gay queen and everyone knew it, he was pretty hot, and everyone including the girls loved him

"I only came to see my role model man! Talk about standing up for your rights! I'm proud of you. I'd surely be in here too, but it wouldn't look to good on my rep"

"oh no, we couldn't have the queen in a gay jail. Only god knows what'll happen to his skin tone"

I didn't waste my time by turning my head. I already knew it was Kaiba

"oh, your funny Kaiba"

Kaiba smirked

Even Kaiba knew the Duke was hot. It was so obvious

"hey, dude, I found out that this placed is illegally open!"

he was whispering this now, like he didn't want anyone to know

"and why is this important?"

he sighed in annoyance

"that means that if Mokuba's connections all work out, we can get you outta here in the next week!"

I smiled but my smile quickly faded

_Howie_

What if I never see him again? I didn't want that to happen

I had to see him again

"yo, dude what's wrong? Isn't this a good thing?"

"huh? Oh yea, sorry I was in my little zone. You know how I get sometimes"

he smiled

"yeah, who doesn't"

"aight, pretty boy, your time is up. Now move your pretty little ass out now!" the officer said

"Horny aren't we?" Duke said backing up from me.

"yeah, visiting hours are over" the guy's voice shuddered the tiniest bit like he was afraid of saying it

"yeah, yeah I'm going. It's not like I'm with him. He belongs to 'Dances with money' over there" he looked over at Kaiba, who's face was beyond a cheery red

"take care of the pup will ya?" with that, Duke winked at me and gracefully, walked out with all the confidence in the world.

I grinned and looked back at Kaiba who was already typing away on his laptop. He was typing way more seriously then usual. Something was up

"hey, what are you doing?" I said as I sat across from him.

He didn't bother to look up either

"if my entire plan works up I can shut down this dump within the next week"

_De ja vu_

"yeah Duke told me about it"

"no he did nothing. All he did was simply get some workers all worked into a lather so they'll be willing to do whatever he says. He told them to work for me to help me shut down this place. Apparently this place has a lot of money worth. And the guy who owns this place is quite rich actually. My…our job is to get him to court, win the case n shut down the place"

I was nodding to everything he said. I honestly wasn't listening to anything he said. The only word I heard is 'our'"

"woah, woah, woah. Did I just hear our? Meaning the possession or something that belongs to 2 people? Those two people being you and me?"

"yes"

"no, you're not dragging me into this mess"

"you don't want to live in this hell hole do you?"

"of course not but-"

"but nothing, either you help me or stay here for all I care"

I paused

Did he mean that? Did he really want me to stay here?

Get over your self Jou, it's not like he cared in the first place

_He never cared_

"Hey chocolate eyes, you got a hot little friend there"

I looked over

"yeah, his name is Duke, who's about the gayest of them all"

"yeah I've heard of him. Heard he's pretty valuable"

"yeah I guess you could say that"

it was kind of awkward after he said that

"oh yeah, now I remember why I came over here. I'm goin' for a walk. You wanna come?"

"we're allowed to leave this dump?"

he laughed

"no, lets just say, I've been let off for…good behavior"

so many suggestions came into my head but it was times like this that I don't even want to know what happened

"yo, Kiba or whatever your name is, I'm takin' your pup for a walk"

Kaiba didn't even bother to look up, he was too busy being engulfed with the laptop

"yeah, sure whatever"

That fucking asshole! He just think that someone else will just call me _his _pup, and then he just takes it like it's true!

"come on Chocolate eyes"

he swiftly turned around and headed out

and like a little puppy, I followed close behind

I stepped outside and immediately smiled

It was daylight!

And boy did it feel good

" come on lets get a hot dog" he said pulling me over to the hotdog stand across the street

"uh, lets see, I'll have a dog with ketchup, mustard, relish, and what ever else goes on a hot dog. What do you want chocolate eyes?"

"uh, just a hot dog, and ketchup, nothing else"

he looked at me with a shocked expression. But that soon faded as he was handed the two hot dogs.

We sat down at a nearby bench in the park

It really was a beautiful day

It was the middle of the afternoon and everyone was in the park that day

"so Chocolate eyes, tell me about yourself"

I looked at him

"uh, well there's not much to say"

it was true, I wasn't about to tell him about my father, I had nothing to tell

"come on, you must have like a childhood, and what you do now n stuff"

"uh, well I'm a duelist, actually very high ranked, I'm good friends with Yugi, you heard of him"

he nodded

"yeah he's like the best duelist around, next to your owner"

I growled "he is not my owner, I don't have a owner"

He looked out front and sighed

"yeah, no one has a owner. We all live our lives the way we want to. I can feel how dogs feel, having to do whatever their _master _tells them to. You know what I'm talking about right?"

"more than you know"

we sat in silence, an awkward silence. Glances from one to the other, but not much else

"well let me tell you about myself. I'm Howie, I'm 19, I dropped out of school cause it's overrated. I live with my little brother and his boyfriend. I love my mom more than life itself, she's pretty cool. Even though I'm gay I still have my share of fan girls. Most of them I don't even know. I've been in a strait jacket from time to time. I actually think it's pretty fashionable. Uh, I'm the girliest guy you will ever meet. I'm not actually crazy to tell the truth. I just like for people to think that. Uh lets see…I like cheese…a lot, I'm very clingy when I'm horny, I watch football all of the time. I'm pretty athletic, I listen to nothing but metal and hard rock. I like to be in mosh pits. I like fire and cutting myself. My motto is 'if it isn't mine, it's mine now' and I'm a little suicidal"

he looked at me and smiled

I was pretty shocked. He just described everything in like one breath so openly. I could never do anything like that

I looked straight ahead just taking in everything he had said

"hey, you wanna go out?"

"woah what?"

I looked over at him, he was staring right back. Like he was searching for something

"do…you…want…to…go…out?"

"isn't that pretty straight foreword?"

"well I'm a straight foreword kind of guy"

"Dammit, I know I'm going to regret doing this"

I leant foreword and kissed him

It was pretty fierce, I didn't mean for it to be that way

But I guess he liked it cause he was kissing back with just as much fire

Damn, he is a really good kisser

"yeah…I'll go out with you"

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

that's my fourth chapter! Well I think it's my fourth.

I'm so sorry that it took soooooooo long for me to update, I swear it wasn't liking me, I was having writers block for days and days and days. And like everyday I like would write like a little bit more, and today all of the chapter just kind of flowed onto paper.

Anywayz, I finally saw the new Harry Potter movie, and I must say Mr. Harry Potter is quite the hottie, I swear me n my friends were drooling over the seats.

Hopefully the next chapter will come a little faster than this one

Please review

LPLova


	5. Your Beautiful

**Disclaimer: ** Nope don't own them, nor will I ever so get off my back

Little summary: Jou and Seto are in a jail cell together, yada yada, and Howie asked Jou to go out with him, and Jou said yes

THIS BRINGS ME TO A VERY GOOD POINT!

People, people, people, If I say Jou n Kaiba are going to be together, then obviously their going to be together! People! Calm down! This whole Howie thing will soon be over! This is all apart of my plan. And no, Kaiba isn't going to kick Howie's ass, but if I say it's a JxK fic, then it is

Oh and this is a song chapter thingy, If any of you want to know the person who sings this just review

ON WITH THE STORY

**Your Beautiful**

**Jou's POV **(you should have known that already)

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been about 3 months since the dump's been shut down by Kaiba and me, though I have no clue how I helped. _

_But now I live with my beloved boyfriend, Howie. He's been nothing but absolutely perfect for me. His brother, Dilyn is really cool too. I feel like family. _

_And yet_

_I don't_

_I really don't think about it much. I'm usually too busy. I don't know how Howie did it, but he got me a job in professional gaming. I swear, he is my savior._

_If I'm not at the park, I'm at the mall, if I'm not at the mall I'm at home. _

_Howie, works as a veterinarian, and it's pretty great, he lets me play with the animals he takes care of._

_But it really stinks, because he's been called on an emergency trip to California. So I'll be here alone. Well no, not really, but Dilyn will most likely be around his Boyfriend, as he is always._

_So basically I am all alone_

_Just like before_

_Eh, but that's not important_

_For the most part I'm happy, and that's what matters right?_

…_right?_

_Jou_

I closed the book and slid it under my bed

I stood up and stretched

I glanced out the window and noticed, it was beautiful more then ever

I had to get out the house

I grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door

I didn't bother saying anything to Dilyn

He probably didn't care if I left or not

I stepped out and took in a breath

I loved being outdoors

I really did

I shook off the thought and headed down to the park

"Hey, Jou!" a voice yelled from behind

I stopped and turned around and saw Yugi running towards to me

"Hey, Yugi, I haven't seen you in a while" I said smiling back to him

"Yeah, same here. I've been so busy lately, you know with dueling and everything. But enough about me, how have you been man? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"oh it's been cool, same old same old, I moved in with my boyfriend, and I got this really cool job as a professional gamer and everything. Life is pretty decent at the moment"  
"Oh my god! You got a boyfriend? Who's the lucky guy?"

I guessed everything else didn't matter, he just wanted to know who was with

"Oh, he's totally perfect. His name is Howie and he's 19. He works as a veterinarian. Isn't that cool?"

he fell silent. He didn't say anything, he just looked disappointed

Like I wasn't with the right person

_The one I love_

"Oh, uh, that's …great Jou"

"What I do wrong now" I said in total disbelief

Yugi was upset

I could see it

"No, it's nothing. I just thought you'd catch on.."

He trailed off and mumbled the rest like he didn't want me to hear

"Catch on to what?"

He smiled like he tried to change the subject

"Forget it, let's go to the park"

"That was exactly where I was heading'"

We walked down to the park and saw that it was full. Everyone was there

It was a big circle

And I heard this chant

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I made my way through the crowd and looked down at the two who had caused such a stir

When I saw who they were

My whole liver just came up to my throat

Howie, and Kaiba were on the floor

Throwing fists

A real fight

I caught Howie's arm as it came up to throw another punch at Kaiba

"Stop it! What the hell have you been smoking! Stop it now!"

Howie, jerked out of my grasp and gave me the glare from hell

"Don't you ever touch me you fucking slut"

My heart shattered into a million pieces and he just stepped on them over and over

"W-What?"

"Don't play dumb with my Jou; I want your stuff out of my house _now_!"

He made sure he emphasized the 'now' to just show how much he hated me

"Hey! You don't talk to him like that!" Kaiba said, stepping up a bit trying to start the fight from earlier

"No, stop, you want me out Howie? Fine, consider me gone" I turned on my heel and walked out

My heart was gone

I'm nothing more than

_Alone_

--------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped inside my old home

"Dad?"

No answer

I walked upstairs to his room

No one there

He wasn't on the couch, nor was in he in the kitchen

He's probably in jail again

I dropped my bags, sat on the couch n turned on the television

"We're here live in the local park, with a normal civilian. His name is Howie. He refuses to give off his last name. He was in a fight with the very well known Seto Kaiba today for unknown reasons. Howie, would you care to tell us the reason for such actions"

The camera turned on Howie, who seemed very calm, cool and collected

"You want the truth? Jou, love, if you see this, read the note. It explains everything"

"Well Howie, what does the note say?"

He smirked

"Well Ms. Reporter chick, you'll just have to find Jou and ask him himself" with that he turned around and walked off

I turned off the television and ran over to my bag where I did see a small piece of paper taped to the handle

I ripped the paper from the bag and opened it

_Hey Chocolate Eyes, you're probably reading this because I told you to. Well that whole fight with Kaiba was all planned. Well of course he didn't know about it. But it was my plan. But to get to the point, I know you're in love with Kaiba. I know it, and everyone knows it. And I'm sure you know it_

_Go for the one you want, not the one your with_

_Eh, I'm not sure if that makes sense but I'm sure you get the point_

_I hope you know I still love you_

_Howie _

I read the note over and over, like magically something different was going to appear. Was I in love with Kaiba?

Nah, couldn't be

0oooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooo0

**Next Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't get much sleep last night, I kept reading that note. And I made my decision that I am in love with Kaiba. But I didn't know how obvious I was. Someone else knew I was in love with someone before I did. But there's really no point in even telling him. I mean it's not like we could ever be together. It's probably my best bet to just keep to myself. Man, I'm like starving to death. I have absolutely no money, so I probably have to find a job. Well another one since Howie fired me from the one I had before. Yugi could probably give me a job at the game shop. For now at least. I'm thinking of moving away to my grandparents. I haven't seen them in a while. And I could get away from here, which would be better for me and for Kaiba. But hey, whatever happens, happens_

_Jou_

I closed the book and slid it under my bed. I stood up and headed out the door

'Today is a new clean page' I said as I stepped outside and jumped down the steps

I didn't want to take anytime getting over to Yugi's, I'm sure he has some food there

"Oh Hey Jou, what brings you here?" Yugi said stepping aside as I stepped into the game shop

"Hey, I need a job"

"Again?"

"Well, yeah you see, I kind of broke up with my boyfriend and now I have no job, nor any money"

Yugi laughed and smiled

"Oh yeah, I saw on the news, no problem, work here for as long as you need"

I smiled "Thanks Yug', you're a life saver"

"No problem. I'm your friend, it's my job"

"So when should I start?"

He thought for a second "well I don't want you to work today since it's a Sunday. How about bright and early on Monday?"

I stood up

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

I was pretty excited, which is pretty weird. I've worked at the game shop from time to time. But this time it felt different

Like this time I had a chance at life

(A/N: ok I'm sorry but I'm going to skip ahead to night time just to speed up the process)

I looked out the window and saw that it was already night time

It seemed beautiful so I decided to take a walk

I grabbed my walkman and left

I lifted up my hoodie, and blasted the music so no one could talk to me

That's my way of isolating me from everyone else.

As I was walking I stopped

There was a figure sitting down on the park bench

It was pretty late, so it was surprising to see anybody

I walked a little closer, trying to not seem like I'm stalking him but I still couldn't see who he was

When I saw that I wasn't going to be able to see him without walking up to him, I shrugged the idea and walk into the park

I sat down at a tree that happened to be near the bench that the mysterious guy was sitting at, not close enough so he could see me, but close enough so I could see him

But then I saw his face

_Kaiba_

At that moment one of my favorite songs came on ironically

I didn't want to move though, I wanted to see if he would notice me

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

When the song ended, I decided that he didn't notice me, he would never notice me

I stood up and noticed how true that song really was

_Now it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you…_

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

That was my fifth chapter! Yay! I'm actually kind of proud of it, but it's up to you guys. Also this song is by James Blunt. I think this song is absolutely beautiful and it went just with Jou's feelings awwww

Pleaseeeee review

LPLova


	6. Raining Cherry Blossoms

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own them, never will, so get off my back

My gosh, I've been so busy lately, I just ordered this new video game prince of Persia and it's suppose to come like the next day n like now I'm just waiting and I'm very, very pissed

Ok just to tell u this chapter, is short. I'm not exactly sure if it's the last chapter. All depends on if I want to continue or not

On with the story!

**Raining Cherry Blossoms**

(You should already know whose POV it is)

It's the last few weeks of summer until we go back to that prison call school.

I'm just not ready yet. I don't feel like I've done anything…good this summer

Actually, to tell the truth, this whole summer has stunk. The only good part I could say was being in the same cell with none other then Kaiba, himself. It's kind of pitiful where the best time of your summer is with the one you hate the…

_No_

That's not true, I ratified that I am in love with Kaiba. I wrote it in my diary and everything

But it just seems like, it'd be better off if I just hated him

Just like before

I stepped in the game shop and saw the last person I'd ever want to see at that moment

"Well, well, well, what brings the mutt here at this time of day? It's what, 8:10? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

I couldn't say anything. I just stood there and stared. I really wasn't in the mood to see him, nor was I in the mood to put up with his jokes

I walked behind the counter and sat down on the small stool. I could feel his eyes on me

I didn't like it

"What you work here?"

"Yes" I said short and simple

At that moment he broke into a laughing fit

I shot a glare at him

"What let me guess… you have no money so you came to your dear friend to ask for a job, again?"

Sadly that was right, but I thought it was nothing to laugh over. But he, he was laughing hysterically. Like my frivolous, pathetic life was what could make his day

I stared him

It was burning inside of me. Just to see someone laugh right in front of my face. Just humiliate beyond reason. I couldn't take it

"Shut up"

His laughing immediately stopped. He shot a glare at me; it almost made my heart skip a beat

"What did you say _mutt_?"

"I said shut up"

His lips curled up into a sly grin, a grin from hell that only Kaiba could wear

"What, you're upset because I'm laughing at how pathetic your worthless life is? Is that why you're upset? Well guess what? I don't care. There's nothing you can do that can gain your respect from me. Nothing"

That's it I couldn't take it

All that therapy

It wasn't working. I tried to keep my cool, but I was going to burst if he didn't shut up

But it was too late

Without even thinking I swung my fist as hard as I could across his face

His head jerked violently to the side

I could see blood drip from his chin. I also could see that he was pissed

Very, very pissed

He grabbed my collar and slammed me against the wall

The impact caused me to wince. I'm sure that's going to leave a bruise

"How dare you even think of touching me! I swear I will make you regret ever thinking of touching me!"

I closed my eyes, I knew he was going to hit me. I knew it was going to hurt. I could just feel his hatred.

It was silent for a while and I wasn't in pain as of yet. I opened my eyes and stared right into blue ones

Dark blue

He was staring right at me. I could still see he was mad, but he didn't do anything .he just stood there staring right at me

He sighed and dropped me

"Dammit" he turned on his heel and left

I sat there for a second

Why didn't he just punch me?

"Hey Jou, are you alright?

I looked up at Yugi who had a concerned looked on his face

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine"

-----------------------------------------------

**Seto's POV **(wow, I don't know what's come over me)

_Dear Journal,_

_I've tried everything there is. Taking pills, therapy. I can't get him out of my head. It's bugging me and it's affecting my work. I can't let him ruin my life like this. _

_I was at the game shop today. I saw him there. So I couldn't just leave, I had to act like my usual self. I made a couple of jokes about him and he flipped. But when I really think about it, I think I was being rather harsh towards him. But anyway, he punched me, rather hard actually, and made me bite my lip, which started to bleed. That made me very angry. I wanted to punch him. Show him who's boss, but it… it didn't work. I tried, but I could just see the fear in his eyes, and it killed me. I feel like I'm losing my touch. But it's his fault right? If he wasn't so adventurous, fun loving, and overly sexy, then I wouldn't feel like this. _

_I told my brother about my problem, and he said I should just tell him how I feel. Yeah…right, like I'm ever going to do that. He can never know how I feel_

_Never…_

_Seto_

I closed the book and hid it in the desk

I couldn't keep working like this. I would work for a minute or two, but then I mind would just go back to him. I have to tell him at some point

**Jou's POV **(That's better)

I sat up in pain. The bruise on my back was becoming noticeable. I looked at the clock on the stand. It was only 6:30

I looked out the window. It was a faint blue, just becoming lighter. I stood up , I haven't taken a walk this early in the morning ever

Well now's the time to try

I grabbed a sweater and left

On my walking spree, I decided to go through the park

On my way there I could see a figure, sitting down on a nearby bench

The bench seemed vaguely familiar. Like I saw someone else sit there sometime before

I didn't take much thought on it as I walked by. The guy had his head down and a hoodie on, though I don't know why he would have a hoodie on

I wanted to ask him, but decided to just walk on

"… Mutt"

I stopped right in my tracks. It's him, what's he doing up so early? Well then, why am I up so early?

I didn't turn around, I started to walk on, pretending not to hear him

"Mutt, I know you heard me call you"

"…what Kaiba, what do you want?"

"Turn around, look at me"

It was too early to argue, so I did what I was told. At that moment, cherry blossoms started to fall. I'm not a big fan of cherry blossoms. It made me feel alright. I'm so use to knowing that everything was far from right, that feeling loved just… wasn't an emotion to me

"Tell me something"

"Tell you what, mutt?"

"Do you have emotions? Do you love anyone? I remember you telling me you were in love with someone, but I think you were bluffing. As if trying to hide something. Afraid to tell me anything that might corrupt your reputation"

He glared at me. Yeah I guess I need to work on when to shut up

"Are you serious? You're the one who punched me! I was just the bigger and better man about it"

"It was your fault that I did that!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It's because I love you! Okay? I said it. I love you, I love you, I love you! How many times do I have to say it! Ever since we were in the jail cell, something came over me and I just fell head over heels for the Seto Kaiba"

It was dead silent. My face was inches from his. I must have just screamed out my feeling to the whole city. Yeah, well I don't give. I'm just glad that's off my chest

Kaiba, on the other hand, was beyond speechless. His face expression was priceless. He was surprised beyond repair. Yeah I've told a few people how I felt about them, but his reaction takes the cake

Seeing I wasn't going to get a response from him, I turned on my heel and started to walk on. Who's the bigger man now?

I felt a firm hand grab my wrist and pull me back. As soon as I turned my lips were on his. For the third or fourth time in one summer. His kiss wasn't a kiss of pity, or sympathy. It had feeling, and depth. It had love, which was more than an answer for me

"And I'm still the bigger man" he whispered. I looked up at him and saw him smile. A true smile. And I think it was because of me

Not bad Jou, not bad at all

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the weirdest day of my life. But ended up being the best. Well to start off the day before I punched Kaiba, all nice and hard like. I made him bleed too. And I think he was angry, but somehow he held it in and just bolted. Which I thought was rude. Anyway, I had woke up the next day (today) at around 6:30 or something. I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't sleep. So I took a walk through the park. I had thought I could gather up my thoughts and all that jazz. But to skip through the process I met up with Kaiba. Course he makes my day even better by calling me mutt, as he always does. But somehow, I don't know how he did it, but he magically just made me spill out all my feelings. But it turned out for the better. As of right now, I have a boyfriend. And I'm happier now more than ever._

_Oh about the cherry blossoms, I take back about not liking them, I actually like them a lot. _

_That morning it was raining cherry blossoms _

_And each one told me…_

_I can be secure_

_I can be safe_

…_I can be with him_

_Jou_

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Well that's my chapter! I'm pretty proud of it. But I'm mad that it's so short! (

But oh well. I'm thinking of having a sequel, but for now it's done. You have any ideas for the next story you can e-mail me or review, whichever floats your please!

LP Lova


End file.
